the dark, the beauty
by headindacloudzz
Summary: secrets lie deep inside two new students at bloors. they are so mysteriouse and hidden. Everyone wants to know what they're hiding, but their secret is dark, their past, miserable, and they won't tell. R
1. Two of mystery

* * *

There were two of them. One a girl and one a boy. Both had eyes that changed from time to time, they changed feeling. Their hair was a light brown and both were tall and dressed in capes. They were the perfect team. Beautiful, unbeatable, intimidating, powerful.

Who were these people?

None of the endowed knew, but these two people changed all their lives, for better and for worse.

* * *

Monday was a day no student looked for ward to at Bloor's academy. It meant another week of torture.

This week was different, and every body could feel it.

Emma Tolly, Tancred Torsson, and Lysander Sage were headed towards the art coatroom when they were shoved aside. People were moving over, making a path for two people none of them had seen before.

One was a girl, one was a boy. The boy had on a purple cape, and the girl had on a green one. They were inhumanly beautiful, but odd at the same time. Their eyes were guarded and bored. No expression was shown on their face.

They parted when they walked by the art coatroom.

The three of them entered the art coatroom after the girl.

They were the only one's in there with her.

She looked up at them and smiled, her expression happy. How did it change so quickly? "It's very nice to meet you," She said as she flipped her hair out of her face.

Tancred took charge. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Tancred Torsson." He went to shake her hand, but she pulled it away in fright.

"No!" Her expression changed to sad as she folded her hands together.

"S-sorry, did I do something wrong?" Tancred stepped towards her.

The girl shook her head. "I don't like people touching me," She explained, and the three endowed could tell there was more on her mind that she wanted to say, but couldn't.

"Sorry," Tancred repeated, then stepped back, "I'm Tancred Torsson, this is Emma Tolly and Lysander Sage,"

"Annett Rushing," She introduced.

Tancred smiled. She had a beautiful name.

Other people began entering then, disturbing their conversation.

Annett slipped into the art room.

Tancred found her in the sculpting room. She was just staring at the piece of material in front of her, her expression thoughtful.

"You know, you can't sculpt something just by looking at it," He joked and came up behind her, making her jump.

"I know, I just don't know what to make, and I'm not very good at sculpting." She admitted.

"I'll help you," Tancred offered.

"Really? Thanks!" Annett jumped out of her seat and grabbed some tools.

They worked for a few minutes, Tancred showing her how to sculpt. It was all going good until Tancred bumped into her. From that, he figured out Annett wasn't just a pretty face, but something different.

* * *

In the drama department that day, they were working in partners on their skills. The teacher assigned Olivia to work with the new boy.

"Hi," She skipped over to him, "I'm Olivia Vertigo,"

"Gary Rushing," He said quietly and looked away.

"Can you act?' Olivia asked.

Gary shrugged, "Never done it before."

Olivia grabbed the skit that the teacher was passing around for them to do. "Let's get started then. You read person two."

Olivia read her line, and then Gary read his. Her jaw dropped. His acting was genius. He had such talent, such emotion. The teacher thought the same.

"Mr. Rushing, very good. I'll keep my eye on you," She laughed and went to listen to another pair.

"Was I really any good?" Gary wondered.

Olivia couldn't speak, only stare and nod at the beautiful brunette boy standing in front of her.

"So, is this class always this boring?" Gary looked around him at the props and costumes scattered on the floor. The drama department wasn't a fan of cleaning up, apparently.

Olivia shrugged, "It's fun for me, but I don't know about anybody else," She couldn't take her eyes off his face. It didn't have any emotion really, like when she saw him walk down the hall that morning._ Smile, _she thought,_ I want to see his face when he smiles._

Gary frowned. "I'm not going to smile. I don't want to be here."

* * *

**want to know what happens? Read on.;p**

**sorry, had to do it. cliff hangers make stories more interesting, in my opinion.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	2. endowments

It had been an accident. Tancred had tripped over his own two feet and had bumped into Annett. Suddenly, his body was throbbing with pain and he fell to the ground.

Lysander hurried over to them. He glanced at his best friend, then glared at Annett. "What did you do to him?!"

"I-I," She looked scared, panicked. She stepped backwards and her lip trembled, as if she were about to cry. She turned and ran out of the room.

Lysander knelt down beside Tancred. "Dude, what happened?"

Tancred was in shock, but he got up and stared at the door. "Her touch...it, like shocks you."

"Do you think she's endowed?" Lysander wondered.

Tancred nodded. "Definitely." And ran after her.

* * *

"Did you just...." Olivia's eyes opened with shock.

"Read your mind?" Gary smiled.

_Yes, _thought Olivia as she nodded, _I got my smile._

"Yes, that's my endowment. I've never told anybody. It was an accident." Gary explained.

"It's a secret?" Olivia was confused.

Gary nodded. "There's a reason I can and there's a reason my sister can do what she does. You have to promise not to tell anyone, Olivia Vertigo, what I do because that may mean I never see you again."

"Never see me again?" Olivia was star struck. Had he really just said that? Did he like her?

"You'll have to make sure I stick around to find out." Gary teased.

"I'll make sure you do," Olivia promised.

"Great," Gary turned to look at the teacher, who had an announcement.

"I have the cast list for our play, Romeo and Juliet! Our Romeo is Gary Rushing and our Juliet is Olivia Vertigo!"

The two didn't listen to the rest of the list; they just smiled at each other.

Now Olivia had to make Gary stuck around. She would get to kiss him.

The teacher announced the date of the performance.

Gary frowned.

* * *

**sorry it's so short. it looked longer in the note book i wrote in. The next chapter will be longer and they'll almost spill the beans on their little secret, so read on! I'll try to update soon. i'm writing like a hundred stories write now and put 3 on fanfiction and i'm going to start another CB story with only the original characters. look out for it.**

**xoxo and merry Christmas, alliey1213**


	3. temporary

Tancred found Annett lying on the floor not far from the sculpting room.

"Annett, are you okay?" He approached her cautiously.

"Go away. I know you don't care about me. It was a mistake to come here. I bet Gary agrees." Annett sobbed.

"Is Gary your brother?"

Annett shrugged. "Yah,"

Tancred wasn't sure why she was so unsure. He was either her brother or not. There was definitely something that the two were keeping from them, and Tancred would figure it out.

"You know, you don't have to worry." Annett muttered.

"Why?" Tancred leaned against the wall across from her.

"I'm not worth it, for one thing, and for another, if you know anything about me, or my brother, you will never see us again. The endowments shouldn't even be known. Tancred, you have to keep my endowment a secret." Annett said in a rush.

It took a minute for all this information to process inside Tancred's head. "Okay, I won't tell anybody."

"But people saw, Tancred,"

"People won't know it was you. I could always say I shocked myself. I've done it before."

Annett smiled at Tancred, glad that he was the person who found out her endowment and not some other person. "I think I might like it here," She stood up and then looked down at her feet sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, my, um, father said we were only staying here for a while. I hate that idea because I'll make friends, then lose them. I've never made friends before." Annett admitted.

"Well, you just made your first," Tancred told her, causing her to smile again. Annett stood up and they walked down the hall together, back to their sculpting class.

* * *

"Gary, what's wrong?" Olivia wondered when she saw Gary's face after the date was announced.

"It's just that...I might not be able to make it," He told her.

Their teacher overheard and gasped. "Might not be able to make it? Why? We'll have to cast an understudy just in case." And she hurried away.

"Why won't you be able to come?" Olivia wondered.

"Just because, my...father...said we weren't staying at Bloor's long. He might move us somewhere else if he doesn't like the school." Gary explained.

"Well, no one likes this school, so I guess you won't see opening day."

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I'll try, I really will. I've never been so honored." His face suddenly grew depressed. He just didn't seem normal at the moment. His face looked too much like porcelain and his eyes were too blue.

It scared Olivia. He wasn't normal, for sure, but why was she so drawn to him?

* * *

Gary caught Annett while she was headed towards a table to eat her lunch. "We have a problem," And he explained it to her.

Tancred and Lysander watched them carefully. "I wonder what they're talking about," Tancred muttered and then noticed that Annett's brother was touching her. How was it possible with her endowment?

"Who knows, but it's a secret. Olivia was talking about how Gary was acting weird today." Lysander told him.

"Then it's our job to figure out what their secret is." Tancred decided.

Lysander agreed.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it kind of sets things up. please review.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	4. warning

That weekend, after everyone on the good side of the endowed was informed about Annett and Gary being weird (not endowed), they went to find the Rushing residence.

"Oh, it's somewhere on Darkly Wind (wynd? Not sure, don't want to look in a book right now), number 23, I do believe." Paton had told Charlie.

"Darkly Wind?" Tancred gulped. How could the two live on such a horrible street? It was the same street that Charlie's retched aunts lived on.

"Let's go." Olivia persisted. She looked like she had ants in her pants by the way she was jumping around. "I just want to make sure their home lives are okay. Those two seem… a little out of sorts." She admitted, even though she would also admit she had a crush on Gary and didn't like calling him strange.

The group agreed and hurried over to Darkly Wind and down the street, past the three thirteen's, and finally stopped at twenty-three.

"Here it is." Tancred gulped. "This is the biggest, darkest house I've ever seen."

Inside, they could hear two voices and they were clearly Annett and Gary.

"Quite Gary, or he'll catch us." Annett told her brother.

"Fine, fine." Gary mumbled and opened the door. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked them.

"Just passing through." Olivia lied.

The two stepped out onto the porch and closed the door.

"You're just passing through a street like this. Where were you headed? The road of no return?" Gary wondered.

"Fine, we came to see you guys." Olivia sighed with defeat. She couldn't lie to this boy.

"Well," Annett said and checked over her shoulder. "Our father's asleep right now, so you should leave. He'll be awake soon."

"What kind of man is your father?" Tancred boomed, "If he won't let you talk to friends and do something."

There was a creaking somewhere deep within the house.

"You've done it now, Tancred Torsson. All you guys have done it. He's going to find you. Your lives are going to turn miserable. He's and extreme scientist with a lot of connections, we can do this kind of thing." Annett said.

"Children, who are those people. You know the rules, no friends over!" A man shouted. He came into view and all the children would agree he looked absolutely insane. "You people get off my lawn. This is private property. You will pay for trespassing." The man warned.

All the children scurried off, leaving the twins to face their father. "And you two will have the worst of it all for violating my rules." Tancred heard.

* * *

When the kids were safe, Tancred told them about what he had heard. "He's a cruel man. We should report him to child services." He added.

"Yah. I think it's closed right now, so we will go tomorrow." Lysander agreed.

All the kids agreed and nodded and walked off in their separate directions, not expecting the crazy mans warning to come into affect so soon.

* * *

**sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've gotten caught up with my other stories. if you want to know what happens to them, you need to review so i'll update faster. review's make me feel like i'm aportant.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


End file.
